buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyanka
Anyanka '''is a terrifying vengeance demon who grants wishes for women who have been wronged by men. History Aud She was once a human named '''Aud, born in 860 CE in Sjornjost, Sweden. She grew up raising rabbits, and was generally disliked by the villagers she lived around because she was inquisitive and outspoken. Nevertheless, she fell in love with a man named Olaf -- a Viking who loved hunting trolls and drinking at taverns. One night, Olaf slept with a barmaid named Rannveig. Aud found out, and sought to enact her vengeance using magical spells. She cast Thornton's Hope on Olaf, using eelsbane in its ingredients, to transform him into one of the very trolls he had hunted. D'Hoffryn was so impressed, that he offered Aud the chance to become a vengeance demon. She accepted and became Anyanka. Anyanka Anyanka quickly became feared and revered, becoming known as the Patron Saint of Scorned Women. However, like most vengeance demons, Anyanka is known to take a very loose interpretation of wishes -- often making them much more destructive than the woman who makes the wish intends. In 1199 CE, Anyanka was in the Katska Valley above the Ural Mountains placing a curse on a shepherd when a sorcerer completed an Ascension and became Lohesh. She managed to escape the subsequent destruction, but was amazed by the carnage that she witnessed. Later, in the 16th century, Anyanka met the sorcerer Cloutier. She thought he was cute, despite the fact that he invented a spell called "Tirer La Couverture". Later in the same century, she met Dracula -- whom she impressed by cursing a man to become incredibly fat. In 1692 CE, Anyanka was present at the Salem Witch Trials. During the years of the Crimean War, Anyanka became close friends, and simultaneously bitter rivals, with fellow vengeance demon Halfrek. In 1905 CE, Anyanka granted a wish which set off a revolution in St. Petersburg, Russia. Halfrek was deeply impressed. In 1914 CE, Anyanka granted a wish in Chicago that turned Stewart Burns into a demon and banished him to a hell dimension. Throughout the centuries, Anyanka granted numerous other wishes -- including causing a man's head to explode, turning a man gay, causing a man to cannibalize himself, and transforming a man into a dog. She also befriended and socialized with numerous other demons, including Torg and Gnarl. Powers & Abilities Anyanka is incredibly powerful, though her power is focused through an amulet, without which she would be rendered essentially human. Her powers include: * Immortality - Anyanka will not die or age so long as she has her amulet. * Wish Granting - Anyanka has nearly limitless power so long as she is responding to someone's wish. ** Reality Warping - Anyanka can entirely rewrite history and create entirely new alternate universes at the behest of someone's wish. ** Transmogrification - Anyanka can change any object or being into any other object or being at the behest of a wish. ** Power Granting - Anyanka can imbue someone with power to grant a wish. * Superhuman Strength - Anyanka is considerably stronger than an ordinary human. * Voice Manipulation - Anyanka is able to alter her voice to sound like anyone or anything she wishes. * Shapeshifting - Anyanka is able to appear as an ordinary human, though her true form is anything but. * Teleportation - Anyanka can move instantly from one location to another. * Empathy - Anyanka can feel the pain of women across the world. ** Soul Reading - Anyanka is able to detect whether or not a being has a soul. * Immunity - Anyanka is unable to be mind controlled in any way, and is immune to the weaknesses of most other types of demons. * Apportation - Anyanka is able to teleport her amulet instantly from one location to another. * Invulnerability/Resistance - Anyanka is virtually impossible to injure or harm. Weaknesses As a vengeance demon, Anyanka is immune to most of the weaknesses of other demons but is quite vulnerable to certain things. * Amulet - if Anyanka's amulet were destroyed, she would be rendered essentially human. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. * The Colt - the Colt could kill Anyanka. * Old Ones & Higher Powers - any Old One or Higher Power could kill Anyanka. * The First Blade - the First Blade is capable of killing virtually anything. * Magic - Anyanka must respond to her magical summoning ritual no matter who casts it. Source Anyanka is derived from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Historical Figures